


Ничего не упуская

by k8Cathy, sotofa



Category: State of Play (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, журналистский детектив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotofa/pseuds/sotofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cотрудники "Гарольда" расследуют гибель молодого человека на митинге протеста. Этот митинг для одного из журналистов имеет большое личное значение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего не упуская

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Miss A Beat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299740) by [stickmarionette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickmarionette/pseuds/stickmarionette). 



> "Чтобы продвинуться на благом пути к раскрытию тайн, журналистам часто приходится хитрить".   
> Дэвид Ли, глава журналистских расследований газеты Guardian

  
**Свежие обвинения в адрес полиции послужили толчком для возобновления расследования гибели Маккуина**   
**Автор Делла Смит**   


_Расследование нашумевшей гибели бармена Фредди Маккуина на демонстрации в Лондоне в 2001 году возобновилось сегодня в связи с обвинениями и резкой критикой в адрес столичной полиции, высказанными в интервью газете "Дейли Стар" членами большой семьи Маккуин. Прошло уже три года после несчастного случая, спровоцировавшего общенациональные дебаты о тактике сдерживания толпы, но до сих пор так и не найдено однозначное объяснение трагической смерти молодого человека. Остаётся загадкой, каким образом он, используя своё право на свободу собраний, лишился в тот день жизни..._

Делла медленно выдохнула и щелкнула суставами пальцев.  
  
\- Готово, Фил, теперь твой черед.  
  
Ее голос легко разнесся по непривычно тихой редакции. При работе в газете у Деллы всегда был ненормированный рабочий день, но сейчас было так поздно, что большинство приличных, разумных, не превратившихся в трудоголиков сотрудников "Герольда" уже давно убрались домой.  
  
\- Спасибо, Делла. Камерон просил зайти, когда освободишься.  
  
К счастью, ее трудоголик-босс не входил в число приличных и разумных и сейчас сидел за своим столом, упрямо уставившись на кипу бумаг, будто та могла ожить и сама себя подписать. Делла кашлянула, и Камерон посмотрел на неё как на спасительницу.  
  
\- Делла! Я старый пердун, мне можно в пятницу вечером торчать на работе. Но ты-то что здесь забыла?  
  
\- Важная статья, - пожала плечами Делла. – К тому же, сегодня очередь Дэна выбирать паб. А последнее заведение, куда он нас затащил, две недели спустя закрыла санстанция.  
  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, что он это специально делает, - сухо сказал Камерон. – Но бог с ним, с моим сыном-идиотом. И как движется твоя важная статья?  
  
Делла снова почувствовала, как бумажка с номером телефона прожигает карман ее пальто.  
  
\- Становится все важнее. Камерон, можешь дать мне Кэла? Там надо хорошо порыть.  
  
\- Ради приличного материала – без вопросов. Я тебе доверяю. Обещай только, что ты не шаришь наугад.  
  
\- Не наугад, тут явно что-то наклевывается. Если дело выгорит, сюжет выйдет далеко за пределы одной гибели.  
  
\- Как по мне, и гибели хватает, - усмехнулся Камерон. – А теперь иди, проведи вечер с пользой.

  
  
***

  
  
После истории со Стивеном Коллинзом Делла долго волновалась за Кэла, боясь, что тот... она даже толком не знала, что. Запьёт, уйдёт в депрессию. Но никак не ждала, что Кэл закопается в работу как одержимый.  
  
В каком-то чудовищном смысле это было разумно. Пытаясь добиться правды, Кэл пожертвовал дружбой и едва не довел себя до нервного срыва. И всё во имя работы. И если работа не была самым важным на свете, то зачем тогда всё это было?  
  
Время от времени, подняв глаза от монитора и натолкнувшись на тёмные круги под глазами Кэла, Делла не могла удержаться от вопроса, а стоило ли оно того.  
  
Помяни черта…  
  
\- Ты нынче утром прямо цветешь, - сказал он, опираясь на неустойчивую кипу бумаг на ее столе и ставя рядом чашку с горячим кофе.  
  
\- А ты что-то нет. Похмелье? – Он кивнул и поморщился. – Аспирину хочешь?  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, кофе спасет. Камерон сказал, ты меня спрашивала?  
  
\- Ага. Ты по делу Маккуина не работал?  
  
Во время дела Коллинза Кэла ушли во фриланс, и обратно он не стремился. Никто не знал, почему после громкого успеха этой статьи Камерон не взял его снова на постоянное место. В редакции делались ставки, победитель отхватил бы хороший куш. Да только те, кто знали, не говорили, а те, кто мог догадаться (например, Делла, Дэн, Хэлен или Пит), не знали, как правильно это выразить. Забавно, если учесть, что каждый из них имел награды за свое журналистское мастерство.  
  
Всем было проще считать, что трудовой энтузиазм Кэла подогревался сдельной оплатой. Возможно, и Кэлу так было проще – он процветал и наслаждался свободой.  
  
Кэл кивнул:  
  
\- Гребаный цирк, стервятники всё расклевали, ничего нового. Парень уже три года как мертв.  
  
\- Есть источник, утверждающий, что у него есть зацепка, о которой не знают следователи, - Делла засунула руки в карманы пиджака и широко улыбнулась. – И она, мол, поможет вытащить на свет божий всё, что они хотят скрыть.  
  
Кэл приподнял бровь, делая вид, что ничего интересного, но Делла знала, что он попался.  
  
\- А в чём засада?  
  
\- Денег просят, а я хочу сначала убедиться, что мне не продают кота в мешке.  
  
Кэл с вороватым видом оглядел редакцию и заговорческим шепотом сказал:  
  
\- Надо переговорить с Дэном.  
  
\- Зачем? Он вроде сейчас разрабатывает коррупцию в полиции Большого Лондона.  
  
\- Он знает это дело, - такое чувство, что Кэл сомневался, но решил не отступать. – Попрошу Камерона, пусть даст нам Дэна.

  
  
***

  
  
Дэн сидел в одной из более-менее приличных своих забегаловок, пил пиво с информатором. С лёгкой нервной улыбкой он махнул им, приглашая к себе в кабинку.  
  
\- Ну здравствуйте. Намечается новый проект века?  
  
Делла не удержалась от ответной улыбки:  
  
\- С чего ты взял, что мы по делу?  
  
Дэн глянул исподлобья - в глазах не осталось и следа пьяной дымки, взгляд мгновенно стал острым и внимательным.  
  
\- Вы двое довольные как кот, объевшийся сметаны, и при этом без темной истории? Да не смешите.  
  
\- Митинг "Свободной Великобритании" в 2001, Дэн, - сказал Кэл, в его голосе снова послышалось странное колебание. – Ты должен помнить.  
  
Привычная улыбка Дэна на мгновение исчезла, и, если бы не долгая практика в чтении людских лиц, Делла бы вряд ли заметила.  
  
\- Конечно, как тут забудешь?

  
**2001**   


  
Дэн любил повторять, что это была любовь с первого взгляда, но так загадочно при этом улыбался, будто вспоминал понятную ему одному шутку.  
  
На самом деле, он впервые увидел Кэрри, когда та стояла среди толпы кричащих, рассерженных, испуганных студентов, окружённых полицейским кордоном, и выглядела она при этом совершенно счастливой. Толпа навалилась, они столкнулись и схватились за руки, да так и держались, пока полиция не выпустила их из оцепления.  
  
И тогда Кэрри так лучезарно улыбнулась, словно стоять под угрозой получить дубинкой по спине было жуть как весело, и спросила, почему она никогда раньше не видела его на митингах, она б такого запомнила, точно. Ее теплый и бесстрашный взгляд заставил его честно ответить, что вообще-то он журналист в "Мейл", и тогда она его стукнула.  
  
Именно так Дэн встретил свою жену. В тот день погиб невинный человек, а Дэн сразу понял, что Кэрри недешево обойдется его карьере, но никогда даже на минуту не жалел, что в тот день пробрался за кордон и влез в толпу протестующих.

  
  
***

  
Через три дня после злополучного митинга, ставшего известным на всю страну, Дэн ошивался в пабе рядом с местом событий, искал свидетелей, и внезапно столкнулся с Кэлом Маккефри.  
  
\- Эй, а ты не?..  
  
Не желая слышать невыносимое "сын Камерона", Дэн протянул Кэлу руку и, широко улыбнувшись, сказал:   
  
\- Дэн Фостер из "Мейл". Наслышан о вас, мистер Маккефри.  
  
Маккефри поднял брови, но руку пожал.  
  
\- А Камерон одобряет твой выбор места работы?  
  
\- А у меня выбора особо не было, - Дэн постарался произнести это как можно беспечнее. – Один мой преподаватель свёл туда по знакомству, в других местах меня никто не брал.  
  
В том, чтобы начинать с нижнего звена журналистской пищевой цепи, Дэн не видел ничего постыдного – любой карьере нужен какой-то старт.  
  
\- А Камерон не предлагал?  
  
Дэн расхохотался, едва не смахнув со стола свою кружку, и несколько угрюмых стариков, сидящих у стойки, обернулись и сурово на него посмотрели.  
  
\- Ты не сильно знаешь моего отца, да?  
  
\- Прости, считай, что я ничего не говорил, - подняв руку, сказал Маккефри. – Ну да ладно. Нашел тут кого-нибудь?  
  
Дэн наклонился ближе, подождал, пока Маккефри последовал его примеру, и тихо сказал:  
  
\- Стал бы я тебе рассказывать, если б нашел? Шучу, шучу. Официально я этим не занимаюсь. Не по моим маленьким мозгам, ты ж понимаешь.  
  
\- Что ж ты тогда тут ошиваешься? – не удержался от улыбки Маккефри.  
  
\- Простое любопытство. Так что, помочь?  
  
\- Если что-то знаешь – конечно!  
  
То, как Маккефри это произнес, почему-то развязало Дэну язык. Вроде уже и вырос из возраста, когда берут на слабо, а всё равно не смог промолчать:  
  
\- Может, получится поговорить с одним человечком из "Свободной Великобритании", он был на митинге.  
  
С "получится" Дэн поосторожничал. После того, как недоразумение про "вшивого журналюгу" было замято – по правде говоря, не то чтоб это было недоразумение, хотя на вшивого Дэн тоже не тянул  – они с Керри направились прямиком в ее квартиру. Совсем потеряв голову, они занимались изобретательным сексом всю ночь, а утром, прежде чем вытолкать его из квартиры, она пригласила Дэна сыграть с ней вечером в бильярд в пабе по соседству.  
  
После двух партий она едва опять ему не врезала. Его жульничество оскорбляло дух честной игры, видите ли. Затем они отправились в его обшарпанную квартиру в Кэмдене, где под матч "Арсенала" уговорили бутылку вина.  
  
По меркам Дэна это почти считалось серьезными отношениями. Тут-то и была засада – Кэрри ему нравилась. Очень нравилась. И Дэну совершенно не хотелось использовать Кэрри, чтобы получить статью-страшилку про бунтовщиков-анархистов - каким бы беспринципным ни считал его отец.  
  
Но, по крайней мере, Маккефри охотился не за таким мусором.  
  
\- Дэн, я не пытаюсь навредить ни тебе, ни твоему источнику, - Маккефри был бы первоклассным лжецом, если бы мог изображать такую искренность постоянно. – Со мной стоит иметь дело.  
  
\- Мне… Мне нужно обсудить это с источником.

  
  
***

  
  
Оказалось, что Кэрри только и ждала возможность рассказать журналисту приличной газеты свою версию событий – которая одновременно была и версией "Свободной Великобритании". Все сложилось очень удачно для Маккефри, но болезненно для самооценки Дэна. Полиция и участники митинга бросались друг в друга обвинениями, история обещала вырасти из неприятной в откровенно скандальную.  
  
Маккефри спросил Кэрри, было ли что-нибудь необычное в поведении Маккуина незадолго до гибели, и Кэрри уверенно дала отрицательный ответ. Это было самое убедительное и спокойное "нет", какое Дэн когда-нибудь слышал от источника, но он провел с ней рядом слишком много времени и всегда хорошо чувствовал недомолвки, чтобы не понять, что Кэрри что-то недоговаривает.  
  
Дэн прикончил полбутылки виски, размышляя, стоит ли допытываться, но так ничего и не решил. А если и решил, то не запомнил.

  
  
***

  
  
На следующий день рано утром похмелье Дэна усугубилось еще и необходимостью идти на встречу с Дэвидом, самым противным замом главреда.  
  
\- Я смотрю, ты на этой неделе работаешь спустя рукава.  
  
\- Расследую гибель Маккуина. Тянет на большой материал, - спокойно ответил Дэн, жалея, что не может дать более убедительный отпор.  
  
\- Ах да, - ухмыльнулся Дэвид, - Питер мне говорил, что ты трахнул девицу с митинга.  
  
Пошел бы этот Питер, язык без костей.  
  
\- Не твое дело.  
  
\- Слушай, Дэн, веселись, сколько душе угодно, если ты мне что-то раскопаешь. Иначе делай ту работу, за которую тебе платят. Скандальчики тебе удаются, но слишком нос не задирай.  
  
Дэн прищурил глаза. Он, кажется, понял намёк верно, и наглая ухмылка Дэвида это только подтверждала, но всё равно...  
  
\- Погоди-ка. Ну-ка еще раз.  
  
\- Будто ты первый раз спишь с источником.  
  
Дэн улыбнулся так широко, как только мог.  
  
\- Есть вещи, на которые даже я не пойду.  
  
Годы семейных скандалов за ужином научили Дэна хорошо прятать эмоции, но и Дэвид свою должность не за красивые глаза получил, поэтому один лишь взгляд на лицо Дэна погасил его ухмылку.  
  
\- Дэн, слушай…  
  
\- Нет, ты слушай. Я не трахаюсь за деньги, - Дэн склонил задумчиво голову, наклонился ближе и понизил голос: - В любом случае, ты мне слишком мало платишь.  
  
Если подумать, это и был переломный момент.

  
  
***

  
  
В воскресенье Дэн, как обычно, пошел на обед к родителям, и легче ему от этого не стало.  
  
\- Боже, ну ты и идиот, - сказал ему Камерон. – Хочешь просрать карьеру из-за какой-то девки?  
  
В ответ на это Дэн встал из-за стола и ушел.  
  
Если рассуждать здраво, он отреагировал слишком бурно. Папа прекрасно видел, как Дэн менял девчонок как перчатки, хотя самому еще восемнадцати не было, знал, что из-за его сына пара преподавательниц универа попали в неприятности. Зато в серьезных отношениях Дэн никогда не был замечен, вот Камерон наверняка решил, что такое просто невозможно.

  
  
***

  
  
\- Закурить есть?  
  
\- Хоть всю пачку забирай, если сможешь устроить мне разговор с кем-нибудь из "Свободной Великобритании", - ответил Маккефри, напустив на себя, как обычно, безобидный вид.  
  
\- Боюсь, я тебе все, что мог, уже устроил, Маккефри. Теперь ты уж сам, - Дэн сделал паузу и широко улыбнулся: - Сигарету-то все-таки можно?  
  
Маккефри закатил глаза, но протянул Дэну сигарету и зажигалку.  
  
На лице Кэла смешались раздражение и усмешка – Дэну не раз приходилось видеть, как люди на него так смотрят, обычно как раз давая ему то, что он от них хотел.  
  
\- Никогда не думал найти работу получше, чем в "Мейл"? Есть вещи куда интереснее, чем статейки про групповушки Премьер Лиги.  
  
Дэн быстро затянулся, чтобы не выдать, как задел его этот вопрос.  
  
\- Лиха беда начало, – беспечно ответил он. – Лиха беда начало, мистер, Маккефри.  
  
\- Просто не забывай, - ничуть не купился на этот тон Маккефри, - что есть в мире рыбка покрупнее.

**2004**   


  
\- Из-за этой истории я ушел из "Мейл", - в конце концов сказал Дэн. – Не сразу, но с этого все началось.  
  
Делла невольно округлила глаза. До дела Коллинза она не так уж хорошо знала Дэна: пересекались несколько раз, но вместе никогда не работали. Ей казалось, что, выкапывая грязь на политиков и знаменитостей, он чувствует себя как рыба в воде.  
  
Как бы ей это ни претило, Делла знала, что вынюхивать скандалы надо было уметь, и хорошее чутье было не у каждого.  
  
Зато Кэл ничуть не удивился.  
  
\- А я тебе говорил, - самодовольно сказал он Дэну.  
  
\- Не ахти какой подвиг. Но ты был прав, я должен был это раньше признать, - Дэн пожал плечами и улыбнулся. – Так что у вас за дельце?  
  
Делла наклонилась ближе:  
  
\- Человек из Генерального медсовета говорит, что врач, проводивший вскрытие Маккуина, намухлевал в отчете. И еще он говорит, что может свести нас с другим патологоанатомом, который осматривал Маккуина и может это подтвердить. И второй патологоанатом считает, что главной причиной смерти была травма от удара тупым предметом.  
  
Если бы ее коллеги были гончими, они давно бы стояли в стойке.  
  
\- А почему он молчал?  
  
\- Денег хочет, - криво улыбнулась Делла. – Я проверяла, он уже обошел несколько желтых газет, но никто не заинтересовался.  
  
\- Считают, слишком много возни ради журавля в небе, - сказал Дэн. – Знаете, все, с кем я общался в "Свободной Британии", считают, что копы виноваты в смерти Маккуина.  
  
\- Ну еще бы, - с презрением заметил Кэл, и Делла хотела было возразить, но сдержалась, заметив, как пристально Кэл смотрел на Дэна. Тот внезапно выпрямился и ответил таким же настороженным, пристальным взглядом.  
  
\- Кэрри бы не стала меня обманывать.  
  
Кэл криво усмехнулся:  
  
\- Что же она такого знает, что мне не стала рассказывать?  
  
Дэн опустил глаза и закусил губу, сдерживая ответ. Само по себе красноречиво.  
  
\- Дэн, если ты знаешь что-нибудь, что угодно, что может помочь… - начала Делла и только потом осознала, что заговорила с Дэном как с информатором, успокаивая, уговаривая.  
  
На этом фоне голос Кэла прозвучал особенно резко и сухо, с деловой прохладцей:  
  
\- Вспомни, зачем ты вообще этим занимаешься. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
  
Никому из них не требовалось напоминание о результатах их звездного журналистского расследования год назад. Когда Дэн поднял взгляд на Кэла, в его глазах читалось сочувствие.  
  
\- Я... Я потом позвоню, лады? Мне нужно поговорить с женой.

  
  
***

  
  
Ее телефон зазвонил в 5 утра.  
  
\- Чего тебе?  
  
\- Ты, я смотрю, не жаворонок? – раздражающе жизнерадостно сказал Дэн.  
  
Звук, который издала Делла, был опасно близок к рычанию.  
  
\- Пусть у тебя будут хорошие новости, а не то голову оторву.  
  
\- Как ты можешь во мне сомневаться? Вытащи Кэла из постели, разыщите ваш источник и заплатите ему столько, сколько попросит.  
  
\- И почему это? – сонливость Деллы как рукой сняло.  
  
\- Потому что я добуду свидетелей, которые подтвердят рассказ патологоанатома. К девяти подруливайте в паб возле моего дома.  
  
\- Постарайся не надраться до нашего прихода.  
  
\- Ничего не могу обещать, - рассмеялся Дэн.

  
  
***

  
  
Кэл тоже не был жаворонком, но Делла обнаружила, что куда как веселее играть другую роль в знакомой игре "помаши перед носом журналиста аппетитной новостью, пока он не откусит тебе руку". Полчаса спустя они сидели в уютном углу в закусочной в ожидании информатора из медицинского совета.  
  
Брайан Уайтфилд в точности соответствовал описанию, которое ему дала подруга Деллы: был высоким, худым, рыжим и дерганым как черт. То, как нервно он оглядел закусочную, изо всех сил – и безуспешно – стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание, Деллу просто умилило.  
  
Можно было больше не беспокоиться о том, что ее хотят обвести вокруг пальца. Уайтфилд производил впечатление человека, которого и угроза смерти не заставила бы убедительно солгать.  
  
\- Говорить буду я, - Делла толкнула Кэла локтем. – Ты его спугнешь.  
  
Улыбаясь, она помахала Брайану, приглашая его за столик.  
  
\- Брайан? Я Делла Смит, это мой коллега Кэл. Я слышала, у вас есть для нас интересные сведения.  
  
\- Да… А деньги вы принесли? – приглушенно спросил Уайтфилд.  
  
Делла кивнула, указывая на Кэла.  
  
\- Стеф сказала, что вы нас не обманете. Этот кофе, кстати, для вас.  
  
Кофе был не особо вкусный, как Делла и Кэл уже успели выяснить, но выбирать не приходилось.  
  
\- Спасибо, - сделав большой глоток, сказал Уайтфилд. – Мне можно верить, я не подведу. Никогда раньше этим не занимался.  
  
\- Ничего, мы не кусаемся. Насколько я понимаю, у вас есть какие-то документы?  
  
Уайтфилд вытащил из-под стола свой рюкзак, начал его открывать, остановился и посмотрел на Деллу.  
  
\- Покажите. В смысле, деньги.  
  
\- Хорошо, - пожала плечами Делла. – Кэл?  
  
Уайтфилд, не отрываясь, следил за руками Кэла, пока тот открывал бумажник и пересчитывал внушительную пачку купюр, и вздрогнул, когда Делла снова заговорила:  
  
\- Теперь ваша очередь.  
  
Рюкзак был полон бумаг. Уатфилд достал тонкую папку и положил на стол.  
  
\- Это первоначальный отчет о вскрытии, сделанный доктором Андреей Лонг. Это, - еще одна тонкая папка легла рядом, – второй отчет, доктора Райана Бриджа. А это, - Уайтфилд достал куда более внушительную папку, - история дисциплинарных взысканий доктора Бриджа.  
  
Делла выдохнула, осознав, что невольно задержала дыхание.  
  
\- Кэл, отдай ему деньги.

  
  
***

  
  
Они так увлеклись изучением документов, что не заметили, как пробило восемь, и едва не опоздали на встречу с Дэном.  
  
\- Думаю, он не будет на нас в обиде, когда узнает, из-за чего мы забыли про время, - усмехнувшись, заметил Кэл.  
  
Делла фыркнула, но не возразила. Хотя Уайтфилд явно не блистал талантами на ниве плаща и кинжала, он открыл им золотую жилу, и, даже потребуй он все содержимое их кошельков, Делла и Кэл, стиснув зубы, отдали бы все до последнего пенни.  
  
Доктор Анджела Лонг провела наружный осмотр тела, и ее вывод о причинах смерти Маккуина отличался от мнения доктора Бриджа, на отчет которого полагалась полиция, когда решила не давать ход внутреннему расследованию.  
  
Что б там ни нарыл Дэн, для хорошей статьи им хватало и того, что уже было. А Дэн, между тем, заговаривал зубы суровому молодому мужчине в кожаной куртке и со светлыми, будто обесцвеченными, волосами, который сгорбился над барной стойкой.  
  
\- Делла, Кэл, это Стив. Стив, это ребята с моей работы, не парься, - Дэн глупо улыбался. Они либо уже был навеселе, либо старательно изображал пьяного. – Стив как раз рассказывал мне про тот митинг. Кэрри сказала, ты тогда задал им жару.  
  
Стив хмыкнул, но кончики ушей у него покраснели, хотя в пабе было совсем не холодно.  
  
\- Просто делал, что мог. По мне, так копы самые главные бандиты и есть. На месте Фредди Маккуина мог бы быть любой.  
  
\- Я понимаю, - искренне ответил Дэн. – Я там был, хотя слишком далеко от Маккуина. Но ты, Стив, ты все видел, да? У тебя есть доказательства.  
  
Он наклонился ближе и исподлобья восхищенно посмотрел на Стива, будто в пабе, кроме них, никого не было.  
  
Оказавшись в центре внимания, Стив безуспешно пытался скрыть смущение.  
  
"Будь я проклята", - подумала, затаив дыхание, Делла. Рядом с ней точно так же замер Кэл.  
  
Руки Стива нервно сжали кружку, он сглотнул и, кажется, принял решение:  
  
\- Ну, у меня есть фотографии, да. Четкие, и дата проставлена. Там видно, как один из этих ублюдков ударил парня прямо в грудь.  
  
Дэн сделал большие глаза, почти как в мультфильме, но быстро пришел в себя - а Делла и Кэл все еще пораженно молчали. Дэн широко улыбнулся и спросил:  
  
\- Сколько ты за них хочешь?  
  
Делла давно заметила, что решившийся поделиться информацией источник всегда смотрит по-особому, в хмурых глазах Стива этого выражения еще не было.  
  
\- Тут такое дело…  
  
\- Ты можешь не сомневаться, мы болтать не будем, - внезапно сказал Кэл. – Кэрри подтвердит.  
  
\- Я бы и не пришел, если б она не поручилась, - покачал головой Стив. – Если Кэрри и Дэн считают что вы нормальные ребята, тогда, наверное, можно… Если вы на меня не донесете.  
  
\- Клянусь, - с энтузиазмом закивал Дэн.  
  
\- Фото я вам продам, не проблема, они все еще в памяти. Но, понимаете, сама камера…  
  
\- Это не проблема, - Делла наконец поняла, в чем дело. – Нам это неважно.  
  
Стив расслабленно навалился на стойку.  
  
\- Хорошо, тогда договорились. Сколько?  
  
За его спиной Дэн шутливо поклонился Делле.

  
  
***

  
  
\- Поверить не могу, из-за чего был весь сыр-бор. Дэн, что у тебя за друзья такие?  
  
Дэн поднял на нее притворно суровый взгляд:  
  
\- Эй, фотографии-то мы получили.  
  
\- И очень тебе за них благодарны, - осадил его Кэл. – Да ладно тебе, Делла, как будто ты никогда не воровала цифровик, чтобы заснять громкое преступление.  
  
\- Не поверишь, но никогда. Так, теперь что?  
  
Пять фотографий оказались достаточно четкими, чтобы от них был толк. Завтра Кэлу предстояло немало побегать, чтобы выяснить, кто из копов ударил Маккуина в грудь – и, судя по фото, ударил со всей силы.  
  
Делла любила этот этап работы больше всего: когда разрозненные куски головоломки начинали складываться, и вырисовывалась общая картина.  
  
Кэл запустил пятерню в волосы, затем устало потер глаза.  
  
\- Поговори со своим копом. Ты ему доверяешь?  
  
\- Ну… - Делла вспомнила последний раз, когда сталкивалась со старшим детективом-инспектором Беллом. Она работала над статьей о коррупции, которая в итоге ушла к Дэну, и Белл упорно совал ей палки в колеса, будто и не было того дня, когда им обоим угрожал киллер. После такого отношения Делла не горела желанием сотрудничать с ним снова.  
  
Однако он, по крайней мере, сразу скажет, сможет ли помочь.  
  
\- На этих фото есть и другие полицейские, - хмуро глядя в монитор, заметил Кэл. – Нам надо хотя бы с одним из них связаться. Даже если они будут отрицать, это уже что-то.  
  
\- Надеешься, Белл поможет их опознать?  
  
Поможет ли? Даже честный коп будет не в восторге от перспективы выдать своих.  
  
\- Может быть, - пробормотал Дэн и внезапно улыбнулся: - Помни, Делла – флиртуй, но в меру. С копами надо уметь!  
  
\- Заткнись.

  
  
***

  
  
Белл спокойно согласился встретиться с ней во время перекура, что Делла расценила как хороший знак. Придя, он вытащил сигареты и немедленно зажег одну, что понравилось ей куда меньше.   
  
\- Теперь ты со мной разговариваешь? – с сарказмом спросил он, и она не сдержала улыбку.   
  
\- Ты на испытательном сроке.  
  
\- Что означает, что тебе от меня что-то надо. Итак?  
  
Делла широко ему улыбнулась.  
  
\- Узнаешь кого-нибудь из копов на этих фото? Я тебе сразу скажу – никому из них не грозят неприятности.  
  
Несколько мгновений Белл пристально на нее смотрел, но, похоже, остался доволен увиденным, потому как взял фотографии и почти сразу же указал на одного из полицейских на первом же фото.  
  
\- Вот ее я знаю, я это Антония Терри из Хаммерсмита и Фулхэма.  
  
\- Она тебе что-нибудь рассказывала про митинг "Свободной Великобритании" в 2001? – быстро спросила Делла, пока ее решимость не испарилась.  
  
Белл резко вдохнул, его пальцы крепче сжали край фото.  
  
\- Вот оно что… Нет, я тебе ничего рассказывать не собираюсь. Спроси ее сама.  
  
\- Спасибо. На самом деле спасибо. Ты не пожалеешь, что помог.  
  
\- Надеюсь, нет.

  
  
***

  
  
Звонок Кэла застал ее на пути в полицейский участок Фулхэма.  
  
\- Я узнал имя - констебль Кеннет Холл, из Хаммерсмита и Фулхэма.  
  
\- Я тоже – констебль Антония Терри. Она стояла так близко, что должна была все видеть. Я как раз сейчас еду в участок, поговорить с ней.  
  
\- Хорошо, удачи.  
  
Антония Терри была высокой женщиной среднего возраста, воплощением образа компетентного и дружелюбного полицейского. Делла могла легко представить ее на плакате с социальной рекламой, призванной повысить доверие граждан к полиции. Она не производила впечатления человека, которого легко обвести вокруг пальца, и Делла решила не ходить вокруг да около.  
  
\- Антония Терри? Можно вас ненадолго? Обещаю, много времени от вашего обеденного перерыва я не заберу.  
  
В такие моменты безобидная внешность и мягкий голос Деллы работали в ее пользу, как никогда. Терри оглядела ее и замедлила шаг, чтобы Делла могла за ней не гнаться.  
  
\- Вы кто?  
  
\- Я Делла Смит, из "Герольда". Констебль Терри, правда ли, что вы видели, как Кеннет Холл напал на Фредди Маккуина?  
  
Терри остановилась и повернулась к Делле лицом к лицу. В наступающих сумерках ее глаза сердито блестели.  
  
\- Кто вам это сказал?  
  
\- У нас есть доказательство, что вы были рядом, когда это случилось, - распрямив плечи, ответила Делла.  
  
-  Я ведь говорила им, черт подери, я сказала… - Терри рассержено покачала головой. – Я узнала погибшего по фото в газете, но когда попыталась рассказать начальству, что произошло, то получила одни неприятности.  
  
Делла улыбнулась:  
  
\- Давайте возьмем что-нибудь поесть, и вы мне все расскажете.

  
  
***

  
  
<i>\- Мистер, Дэвидсон, в свете новых доказательств, как вы прокомментируете ваше первоначальное решение не привлекать констебля Кеннета Холла к ответственности за противозаконное убийство Фредди Маккуина?  
  
\- Очевидно, что у нас не было всей картины случившегося. Я уверен, что расследование ознакомится со всеми данными, которые удалось обнаружить за это время, и примет верное решение.  
  
\- Мистер Дэвидсон, вы утверждаете, что у вас не было полной картины. Как же получилось, что несколько журналистов оказались в силах открыть то, что не удалось узнать полиции, несмотря на имеющиеся у нее ресурсы?  
  
\- Я не слишком подхожу, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос. Возможно, иногда разглядеть все можно, только глядя с расстояния.</i>  
  
\- За хорошую работу! – Дэн одним махом осушил полкружки, да и Кэл от него не отставал. Делла сделала куда более сдержанный глоток своего вина и улыбнулась:  
  
-  Только не знаю, закончена ли она. Хотите, скажу, где во всей нашей истории скрыта ложка дегтя?  
  
\- Делла… - осторожно поставив свою кружку на стол, произнес Дэн.  
  
\- Ты вообще собирался нам рассказать, Дэн?  
  
\- Рассказать что? Дэн? – очень спокойно спросил Кэл.  
  
Делла бы легко согласилась никогда в жизни не слышать, как Кэл говорит таким тоном.  
  
\- Расслабься, - она слегка толкнула его плечом, - это не перевернет всю статью с ног на голову. Для нас главное – халтурное следствие и круговая порука. Но ты никогда не думал о самом Маккуине?  
  
\- В смысле?  
  
Дэн осушил свою кружку и тяжело вздонул:  
  
\- Фредди не был участником митинга, вот это Кэрри и не хотела открывать. Никто из "Свободной  Великобритании" его ни разу до этого не видел, его просто толпой затянуло в оцепление.  
  
\- Это…  
  
\- Да уж. Удивительно, как иногда происходят повороты сюжета, но это мне в нашей работенке и нравится. Кстати, Кэл, по-моему, с меня пинта.  
  
\- Да не одна. За что на этот раз?  
  
Дэн по-мальчишески широко улыбнулся:  
  
\- Считая с этой недели, я полноценный работник "Герольда"! Если бы не ты, я бы так и работал в желтой прессе.  
  
\- Поздравляю! – сказала Делла, хотя у нее сжалось сердце от грусти, мелькнувшей в глазах Кэла. И Дэн, судя по лица, тоже заметил. – Может, ещё одному человеку надо пойти поговорить с Камероном?  
  
\- Понятия не имею, про что ты, - пробормотал Кэл, безуспешно стараясь подавить улыбку.  
  
Дэн театрально закатил глаза:  
  
\- Да ладно, твое собеседование будет не позорнее моего.  
  
И хотя это была не самая смешная штука на свете, все трое рассмеялись.


End file.
